


Дэдбаг

by Mecc



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, Fish out of Water, Gen, Genderswap, Humor, Out of Character, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc
Summary: Маринетт устала, у Бражника не попросишь денёк отгула, но можно найти себе временную замену.
Kudos: 3





	1. 01

На какую же дичь, бывает, наталкиваешься в интернете. Особенно часа в четыре утра – самое то время для чего-нибудь настолько же упоротого, как ты сам…

Ну да, как Уэйд Уилсон, сидящий за экраном компьютера и с любопытством изучающий один сайт с довольно нестандартными услугами.

Эй, это не то, что вы думаете! Это хуже.

На самом деле речь идёт о временном межмировом обмене телами. Нельзя сказать, что Уэйд способен воспринимать подобное заявление серьёзно, но скука иногда творит с ним странные вещи.

– Почему бы и да, – бормочет он, нажимая на кнопку регистрации, удивляется малому количеству вопросов и расстраивается, что почти везде можно только выбрать вариант ответа, а самому писать – ни-ни. 

_Псевдоним: БолтливыйНаёмник._

_Пароль: ****************_

_Род занятий: неопределённый._

_Опыт: больше тридцати лет._

_Тип супергеройских сил: физиологические._

_Время обмена: сутки._

_Причина обмена: скука._

Тяжкий вздох показывает всю глубину его разочарования – ну и кто, даже чисто гипотетически, польстится на эти сухие факты? Где полёт фантазии, индивидуальность?

__

Спасибо за регистрацию.

Вы в любой момент можете изменить данные анкеты в личном кабинете.

Для просмотра чужих анкет зайдите в раздел поиска.

Детали обмена можно уточнить в личной переписке.

Где-то часа через два Уэйд думает, что уже почти наигрался – довёл парочку нервных героев, почти склеил одну злодейку и в принципе знатно потешился, но ему всё не даёт покоя вопрос: что будет, если всё-таки согласиться на обмен? И почему не проверить? 

На экране высвечивается очередная анкета.

_Псевдоним: Жучок._

_Род занятий: герой._

_Опыт: от года до двух._

_Тип супергеройских сил: магические._

_Время обмена: сутки._

_Причина обмена: отдых.  
_  
Неплохой вариант. Магические силы, опять же, интересно попробовать. Не, ну вдруг эта хрень и впрямь сработает? За свою жизнь Уэйд насмотрелся и не такого.

_**БолтливыйНаёмник** начинает диалог с **Жучок**._

**_БолтливыйНаёмник:_** Приветииик! ^_^

_**БолтливыйНаёмник:**_ Эй!

_**БолтливыйНаёмник:**_ Ау, ты тут?

**_Жучок:_** Привет. Сейчас шесть утра, нормальные люди в такое время спят.

_**БолтливыйНаёмник:**_ А разве кто-то здесь претендует на нормальность? Я точно нет. ^_^

_**Жучок:**_ Справедливо. :)

**_БолтливыйНаёмник:_** Меня жутко заинтересовало твоё предложение! Что скажешь?

**_Жучок:_** Ты действительно хочешь вот так сразу поменяться?

**_БолтливыйНаёмник:_** Ха, конечно. Только у меня один самый главный вопрос: какого цвета твой супергеройский костюм?! Видишь ли, у меня сложные отношения с зелёным…

**_Жучок:_** В основном красного, но есть немного чёрного.

**_БолтливыйНаёмник:_** А ты рубишь фишку, у меня тоже!!! ЭТО СУДЬБА!!!

**_БолтливыйНаёмник:_** Давай меняться! =)))

_**Жучок:**_ Подожди, разве нам не стоит обсудить всё немного подробнее? Мы же ничего друг о друге не знаем. :(

**_БолтливыйНаёмник:_** У меня большой опыт разрешения кризисных ситуаций. ^_^

_**БолтливыйНаёмник:**_ И я буду вести себя прилично, клянусь! Чтоб мне… голову отрезали, если вру!

_**БолтливыйНаёмник:**_ Это ОЧЕНЬ БОЛЬНО, знаешь ли, так что клятва серьёзная.

**_Жучок:_** Смешно. :) 

**_Жучок:_** Слушай, а если я что-нибудь тебе испорчу? Не специально, ты не подумай, просто у меня такое бывает. И опыта намного меньше.

_**БолтливыйНаёмник:**_ Я тебе доверяю. ^_^ Кроме того, ты же хочешь просто отдохнуть. Сиди себе спокойно у меня дома, смотри телик. Там, между прочим, даже есть кабельное. Только к зеркалу не подходи! Это важное условие!

**_БолтливыйНаёмник:_** В холодильнике полно тако. ^_^ 

**_БолтливыйНаёмник:_** Что вообще может пойти не так?

**_Жучок:_** Действительно, это ведь всего на один день.

**_Жучок:_** Мне правда нужна передышка. :(

**_БолтливыйНаёмник:_** Точно. =)

**_БолтливыйНаёмник:_** Оу, чуть из головы не вылетело: если вдруг тебя найдёт лысый мужик в инвалидном кресле и начнёт приставать – ни на что не соглашайся! 

_**БолтливыйНаёмник:**_ Вообще… увидишь кого-то в жёлто-чёрном трико с буквой «икс» - драпай, словно тебя щас анальной девственности лишать будут!

**_БолтливыйНаёмник:_** Эти извращенцы хотят затащить меня в свой бойз-бэнд. =(

**_БолтливыйНаёмник:_** Никому нельзя доверять.

**_Жучок:_** :) Ты поёшь? Или играешь?

**_БолтливыйНаёмник:_** Играю на нервах и баяне, пою на похоронах, ага. ^_^ О, ещё иногда в душе.

**_Жучок:_** О.о Ладно…

**_Жучок:_** Запомни, если случится нападение акуманизированного (это наши местные невольные приспешники злодея так называются), то первым делом найди безопасное место, чтобы трансформироваться. Мою настоящую личность никто не знает. Затем доберись до превратившегося человека, определи, какой предмет был проклят, и сломай его. Вылетевшую оттуда бабочку нужно ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО очистить. Только не забудь и не перепутай ничего, это ОЧЕНЬ ВАЖНО. В случае необходимости используй для победы Супер Шанс и Чудесное Исцеление после. Моя наставница Тикки тебе всё подробно объяснит, если понадобится. Слушайся её во всём.

**_Жучок:_** И смотри, в школу не опоздай!

**_БолтливыйНаёмник:_** Не боись, всё будет в ажуре. А что там с наставницей, можно подробнее? ^_^ 

**_Жучок:_** Она невероятно милая и очень понимающая, просто замечательная! 

**_Жучок:_** И мой лучший друг к тому же, не обижай её, ладно? :)

**_БолтливыйНаёмник_** : Я скорей руку себе отгрызу. ^_^

**_Жучок:_** :)

**_Жучок:_** А как ты обычно кого-то спасаешь? Вдруг мне это всё же понадобится… 

**_БолтливыйНаёмник:_** Ну… На самом деле я специалист широкого профиля, так что спасением может не ограничиться…

**_БолтливыйНаёмник:_** Что касается ответа на твой вопрос – я обычно импровизирую и использую подручные средства, ничего сверхъестественного. ^_^ 

**_Жучок:_** Подручные средства? Это я смогу. :)

**_БолтливыйНаёмник:_** У меня целый склад есть, думаю, ты быстро разберёшься. Не стесняйся гуглить, хотя там и так всё интуитивно понятно.

**_БолтливыйНаёмник:_** И помни: никакой агрессии. Убивай и улыбайся.

**_Жучок:_** :) Ха, ну и шуточки у тебя! Мой напарник тоже их любит. :)

**_Жучок:_** Ему можно доверять, но не позволяй садиться себе на шею. Он такой котяра. :)

**_БолтливыйНаёмник:_** Тогда мы с ним точно поладим. ;)

**_БолтливыйНаёмник_** _отправляет **Жучок** запрос на обмен телами._

**_Жучок_** _подтверждает запрос **БолтливыйНаёмник**._

__

Спасибо, что воспользовались нашими услугами, **БолтливыйНаёмник**.

Напоминаем, что организаторы перемещения не несут никакой ответственности за любые последствия, вызванные поведением вашего тела в период обмена.

Вы соглашаетесь исключительно на свой страх и риск.

Удачного путешествия.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не удивляйтесь, что Дэдпул в этом фике слегонца адекватнее канона – я придерживаюсь мнения, что полный отрыв у него бывает всё-таки отчасти из-за физиологических особенностей сочетания рака мозга (в числе прочего) и мутации, а сейчас он попал в здоровое (вроде бы) тело.   
>  Но его вкусы и юмор всё равно местами… неклассические.  
> Пы. Сы. Коллежы и колледжи идут нафиг. Будет просто школа.

Просыпается Уэйд на чём-то мягком и от звона будильника, хотя точно помнит: вчера его сморило прямо за компьютером, сразу после разговора с Жучком, а будильника у него в принципе нет; он привычно тянется за оружием, но не находит… ничего. Вообще ничего. Рука нашаривает лишь надрывающийся телефон, который и стал причиной пробуждения.

– Маринетт, вставай же. Ты опоздаешь! 

Честно, Уэйд не собирался его бросать, это всё рефлексы. Ну а что сделаете вы, проснувшись почти беззащитными в тёмном незнакомом месте и услышав писклявый голосок, больше подходящий какому-нибудь инопланетянину? Далеко чёртов телефон не улетает, вместо этого больно приземляясь точнёхонько на коленку, но зато с Уэйда сваливается одеяло.

Прямо перед его лицом в воздухе висит что-то маленькое, красное и лупоглазое.

– Покемооооон! – он удивлённо и, пожалуй, чересчур размашисто припечатывает ладонь к собственному лицу. 

Этажом ниже Сабина Дюпен-Чен вздрагивает и со всей доступной скоростью бежит к лестнице в комнату дочери, а тем временем Уэйд осознаёт несколько странностей: щека горит от удара и не думает проходить, на нём нет костюма, и кожа под пальцами не походит на засохший фарш.

Обдумать это он не успевает – открывается люк на полу, и оттуда выглядывает пухлощёкая китаяночка с тревожным выражением на лице.

– Солнышко, всё хорошо? – спрашивает она участливо, и Уэйд оглядывается в поисках того, к кому обращается эта женщина, но больше никого в комнате нет, даже покемон куда-то пропал. 

–Да-а-а? – давно его так не называли.

– Плохой сон? – подсказывает она, тепло улыбаясь, и Уэйд на всякий случай согласно кивает, хотя плохим того покемона назвать никак нельзя, он даже симпатичный. – Умывайся пока, завтрак почти готов.

Резонные «а вы, собственно, кто?» и «где я вообще?» не успевают сорваться с его губ – женщина закрывает люк раньше, – а беглый взгляд вокруг заставляет задумчиво почесать голову.

И осознать, что на ней есть волосы.

Возвращению покемона Уэйд уже даже не удивляется и пристально его рассматривает. Действительно милаха.

– Ты кто? Или что? – спрашивает он спустя добрый десяток секунд.

– Маринетт, это же я, Тикки! – пищит покемон, моргая огромными синими глазищами. До Уэйда доходит.

– Ты? Та самая замечательная наставница? Нда, немного не то мне представлялось, – он слегка разочарован и с намёком играет бровями, когда ему в голову приходит гениальная идея. – А можешь стать человеком?

Это же мир с магией, мать его. И вообще, надежда умирает последней. Как-то ведь он тут оказался, верно?

– Что? Нет, – обламывает Тикки, встревоженно вглядываясь в его глаза. – Что с тобой?

– Если вкратце: я не Маринетт. Маринетт вернётся завтра, а пока я на замене, – бодро рапортует Уэйд и подмигивает. 

– Тебя не акуманизировали, это точно – владельца талисмана нельзя акуманизировать, – частит Тикки, наворачивая неровные круги перед его лицом. – Ты же не сошла с ума, Маринетт?

– Психическое здоровье сильно переоценивают, малышка. Погоди... сошла? – Уэйд начинает сильно подозревать нехорошее: мало ли какие в параллельных мирах имена бывают, розовый цвет, которым так и пестрит комната, гипотетически может нравиться независимо от пола, голос… ну, Жучок упоминал школу – вдруг просто не успел сломаться, – но это вот «сошла» как-то слишком уж однозначно звучит.

– Маринетт?! – Тикки, кажется, в панике – на синие-синие глазищи наворачиваются слёзы, круглые щёчки дрожат, усики опускаются. Верно писал… писала Жучок – она очаровашка.

– Подожди, успокойся, – пытается предотвратить надвигающуюся истерику Уэйд. – Никто не сошёл с ума. По крайней мере, больше, чем обычно. Я так понимаю, она тебя не предупредила, что мы собираемся поменяться?

– Поменяться? – Тикки застывает, видна работа мысли. Оказывается, её глаза могут стать ещё больше. – Но… но это же была просто шутка, интернет-розыгрыш!

– Ну да, мне тоже так поначалу казалось, но теперь-то понятно: всё всерьёз, – Уэйд снова подмигивает. – Расслабься, малышка, Маринетт вернётся уже завтра.

– Сейчас-то что делать? А если кто-нибудь что-то поймёт? Или произойдёт нападение? О нет, как же так? – она не разделяет его оптимизма, и истерика всё же случается, по красным щёчкам текут слёзы.

Уэйд никогда не мог устоять перед дамой в беде. Ну и подумаешь, что не человек. Видали недостатки и посерьёзней.

– Эй-эй-эй, всё нормально, нормально, – он пытается успокоить Тикки. – Никто ничего не заметит. С нападением в случае чего разберёмся – мне не впервой решать подобные проблемы. 

– Обещаешь? – в её глазах столько надежды, что отказать решительно невозможно.

– Ага,– легко соглашается Уэйд. Он сейчас и не на такое мог бы подписаться, похоже, единорогам в его извращённой душе придётся немного потесниться. – Но мне понадобится твоя помощь, малышка. 

– Да, конечно, я помогу, – кажется, Тикки приходит в себя – слёзы высыхают почти моментально, и теперь у неё очень целеустремлённый вид. – Одевайся, сейчас вернусь.

И она стремительно улетает. До чего резкий переход от полного отчаяния к деловой собранности, просто поразительно. 

Через минуту Уэйд пялится на собственное отражение в зеркале и осознаёт простой факт: понимать что-то умозрительно и получить наглядное тому доказательство – немного разные вещи.

– Я девочка-подросток? Ебать… Нененене, не в том смысле, я же не педофил. Интересно, а сколько лет Тикки? Тьфу, не о том думаю, попробуем ещё раз.

– Я девочка-подросток! Клянусь чимичангами, к такому жизнь меня не готовила. Так, соберись, ты ж мужик. Где-то там глубоко внутри.

– Я девочка-подросток. Но ведь бывало и хуже? Или нет? 

Уэйд мысленно перебирает самые странные ситуации, в которых когда-либо бывал, и приходит к выводу, что эта не из худших, но в десятку войдёт.

Из воспоминаний его выдёргивает возвращение Тикки, в лапках которой зажата парочка печенюшек. Одну она отдаёт Уэйду, вторую припрятывает в маленькую розовую сумочку, висящую на стуле.

– Идти на завтрак с родителями – не лучшая идея.

– Спалимся, – согласно кивает вовсю хрустящий печенькой Уэйд и оглядывается. – Можем свалить через окно.

– Нет, как нам потом это объяснять? Просто пробежишь на выход с криком «опаздываю!», дверь почти напротив лестницы, не заблудишься, – уверенно инструктирует Тикки, копаясь в телефоне, пока он пытается одеться и не увидеть или потрогать чего-нибудь лишнего. – Это должно сработать – Маринетт частенько так делает, только постарайся не упасть по дороге, умоляю. Учебники вон там, – она кивает в сторону розового – кто бы сомневался – портфеля. – Не забудь сумочку – я в ней прячусь в обычное время. Дорогу до школы я отметила в телефоне, слава создателю GPS.

– Мы пойдём в школу? – удивляется Уэйд и тихонько суёт в означенный портфель замеченные им раньше на столе портняжные ножницы. Просто на всякий случай.– Меня там вычислят с тем же успехом, что и на семейном завтраке. При всём желании, малышка. Мне-то в принципе фиолетово, но ты ведь этого не хочешь?

– У нас нет выбора, – решительно отрезает Тикки. Сейчас она куда больше похожа на уверенную и мудрую наставницу, чем раньше. – Маринетт должна быть сегодня на собрании, как представитель класса. Не пойдём – могут лишить должности, а помогать людям для неё очень-очень важно. Просто постарайся не привлекать внимания, а если кто-то начнёт задавать вопросы – скажи, что плохо себя чувствуешь, хорошо? 

– Без проблем, – малышка Тикки, кажется, может из него верёвки вить.

Всё проходит чётко по плану, и они успешно выбираются из дома. По дороге в школу Тикки продолжает инструктаж, а Уэйд, демонстративно копаясь в телефоне, чтобы не вызвать ничьих подозрений, листает найденные там фотографии, задаёт уточняющие вопросы и пытается хоть немного запомнить одноклассников и учителей Жучка.


	3. 03

До школы они добираются быстро, возможно, даже слишком – до уроков ещё куча времени. Тикки приходится замолчать и притаиться в сумочке, она только успевает напоследок шепнуть этаж и номер кабинета, а дальше можно просто следовать за подругой Маринетт по имени Аля. Вроде бы ничего сложного.

Детишки, то и дело встречающиеся ему по пути в класс, до странного приветливы и норовят поздороваться, улыбнуться или помахать рукой.

А девочка популярна. 

– Айм э Барби Гёрл! Ин э Барби ворлд! – тихонько напевает он, открывая дверь. 

Алю сложно не заметить – пышная копна рыжих кудряшек наверняка выделяет её в любой толпе, а в классе пока не так много народу.

– Привет, подруга, – бормочет она, не отвлекаясь от телефона, когда Уэйд приземляется с ней рядом, – ты сегодня рано.

– Ага, привет.

– Что-то случилось? – похоже, тактика «не привлекать внимания» не срабатывает, Аля даже отрывается от своего занятия и бросает на Уэйда беглый взгляд, а затем вовсе разворачивается к нему всем телом. – Вау, ты изменила причёску?

– Да? – откуда ему вообще знать, какая у Жучка обычно причёска? Скажите спасибо, что вообще об этом вспомнил и причесался, обычно-то ему это не нужно. – А что это там у тебя? – он напускает на себя заинтересованный вид и кивает на телефон Али в надежде сменить тему.

Отвлекающий приём срабатывает идеально – она сразу забывает о вопросах и принимается восторженно рассказывать о том, какие потрясающие кадры сумела-таки достать вчера у руководства музея для своего блога, хотя поначалу они категорически не хотели делиться записями с камер слежения. Уэйд с интересом просматривает ролик, непроизвольно издавая одобрительные звуки на особо захватывающих моментах.

– Батарея? Нет, серьёзно, батарея?! – не выдерживает он под конец и заливается хохотом, добавляя в свой мысленный список «нелепых поражений злодеев» новый пункт.*

– Она великолепна, правда же? – Алю прямо распирает от восторга, а его согласный кивок срывает плотину, и следующие минут пять Уэйд выслушивает дифирамбы героине, думая о том, что тырить позы у паучка не слишком хорошо, но результат потрясный. Он почти расслабляется, чуть ли не задрёмывая и рассчитывая, что фанатского запала Али хватит до начала урока, но увы.

– Привет, девчонки! – её монолог прерывают самым наглым образом – двое пацанов, подошедших к передней парте. 

– Привет, Нино, привет, Адриан! – радостно отвечает она, а Уэйд лишь вяло машет рукой и надеется, что скорчил не слишком кислую мину. 

Аля замолкает ненадолго и сосредоточенно хмурится, а затем наклоняется к нему ближе.

– Маринетт! С этим пора кончать, девочка моя, – она выглядит очень решительной и немного злой, но говорит тихо. – Мне больно смотреть на твои мучения. 

– Да? – Уэйд совершенно не представляет, о чём идёт речь. Это уже почти привычно.

– Да! Полтора года прошло, и никакого прогресса! – кипятится Аля злым шёпотом. – Полтора! Ты собираешься хоть что-то сделать? Пора бы уже, тебе не кажется?

– Возможно, – он отвечает максимально нейтрально, и в его голову приходит неплохая идея. – Давай поговорим об этом завтра?

Когда его тут уже не будет, ха. Отличный план.

– Ох, Маринетт, но ведь завтра уже Валентинов день! Нельзя упускать такой шанс, – сникает Аля, она выглядит немного виноватой. – А я обещала провести весь день с Нино, неужели ты забыла? Нам нужно придумать план сегодня, иначе ты никогда и не признаешься. Мы были так близко к этому год назад, но ты постоянно делаешь один шаг вперёд и два назад! Столько упущенных возможностей, что просто уму непостижимо, – в её голосе можно различить неподдельное страдание и тревогу. – Я всё понимаю, правда, но о какой взаимности вообще можно говорить, если он про твои чувства даже не знает? Пора взять себя в руки, девочка моя, и признаться ему, что он тебе нравится. Сколько можно упускать свой шанс на любовь?

– Любовь? Ты права, ты абсолютно права, – воодушевляется Уэйд, совершенно забывая о том, кто он сейчас, где находится и с кем говорит. – Если встречаешь любовь, то нужно хватать её и держать!

– А если она против? – спрашивает один из пареньков, сидящих спереди, который Адриан, и Уэйд понимает, что увлёкся – говорил слишком громко и привлёк ненужное внимание. Снова, чёрт. Но любовь – больная для него тема, и он не может промолчать. Это же не вызовет подозрений, если милая девочка, которая любит помогать окружающим, даст своему другу пару советов, правда? 

– Ты ей признался, а она сказала, что не любит? – уточняет Уэйд, а Аля хватает его руку и выглядит расстроенной, хотя по логике ей стоило бы хвататься за Адриана.

– Ну, я пытался признаться в прошлом году на Валентинов день, но… нам помешали, – смущается тот и опускает глаза. – И с тех пор как-то так вышло, что мы в этом плане так и не продвинулись.

– И чем же ты занимался ЦЕЛЫЙ ГОД? Я не понимаю, что такого сложного? Всего три слова сказать нужно, – искренне недоумевает Уэйд, не обращая внимания на странный кашель Али. 

– Она не даёт мне шанса! – пытается оправдаться смущённый Адриан, порывисто хватая его за вторую руку. – Вообще ни одного, никак.

– Вы что, в принципе не общаетесь? – уточняет Уэйд, начиная продумывать детали похищения строптивой красотки. Он даже не побрезгует лично принять участие. – Она, поди, о твоём существовании и не знает?

– Да нет, мы общаемся, даже регулярно, но исключительно по делу, – совсем сникает Адриан, опуская голову. Только бы не заплакал, что с ним тогда прикажете делать? – Просто нельзя же прямо посреди… работы взять и сказать… всё.

– Почему? – не понимает Уэйд, но внятного ответа не получает, – Ладно, а какие знаки внимания ты ей оказывал? Комплименты? Подарки? Девчонки любят подарки! Цветы, конфеты, брюлики, меховые наручники, плётку, снайперку последней модели, голову недруга на блюде? – он входит в раж и не замечает, как потихоньку округляются глаза у всех слушателей. – Хоть что-нибудь, чувак?!

– Ну, я… я в её честь стихи написал! Только постеснялся отдать – вдруг бы ей не понравилось… А ещё цветок однажды подарил, когда мы мимо вазы проходили. Знаешь, как бы между прочим, чтобы она чего плохого не подумала, спугнуть не хотел, но она его не приняла, – частит Адриан с виноватым лицом. Похоже, он и сам понимает, насколько всё плохо. – Комплименты зато делаю регулярно, смешить пытаюсь. Девчонки же любят, когда их смешат?

– Это за ГОД. Ох… идиот, – Уэйд не выдерживает и смачно прикладывается лицом к парте. – Ладно, а как она к тебе относится? Есть хоть какие-то признаки неравнодушия?

– Не думаю, что я ей нравлюсь. Она шутит иногда, но всё равно держит дистанцию, – Адриан вдруг замолкает и словно бы съёживается, наклоняется ближе и тихо шепчет ему на ухо, заливаясь краской. – Она, случалось, била меня, но ничего такого – пару раз это был просто несчастный случай, а в остальном... я сам виноват. Это плохо, да?

– Нет, это отлично! – воодушевляется Уэйд, освобождая руки и предвкушающе их потирая. – Считай, уже не полное безразличие, с этим можно работать! От любви до ненависти один хороший хук справа и наоборот! Ха, не дрейфь, чувак, считай, эта краля уже твоя.

– И что же мне делать? Ты ведь поможешь? Как же я раньше не догадался спросить совета у другой девушки, вы ведь лучше знаете, – лицо Адриана озаряется надеждой и решительностью. – Я готов ко всему, лишь бы её завоевать, только скажи!

– Отлично! Вот тебе пример тяжёлой артиллерии: можно угн… нанять самолёт, прицепить на него посвящённый ей плакат и свой номер телефона. Я такое однажды… в кино видела. Убойный вариант, точно тебе говорю, – либо она впечатлится и упадёт пацану в объятья, либо попытается убить его уже намеренно и без всяких скидок на случайности и заслуги, оба варианта кажутся Уэйду равно привлекательными и многообещающими.

– А если не поможет? 

Ещё и сомневается, вот же свинтус неблагодарный.

– Тогда и будем думать дальше, но девчонки широкие жесты любят, только комплименты и шутки не прекращай. И не забывай про подарки – атаковать нужно по нескольким направлениям сразу, это обычно эффективнее. Начинать лучше с мелочей: ну конфету там или ромашку какую, типа того.

– Не думаю, что она примет даже мелочь, – сникает Адриан. – С тем цветком же не вышло.

– Тут главное методичность и упорство – не сдавайся после первой же неудачи, – Уэйд наставительно качает перед его носом пальцем. – И ещё можно воспользоваться тактикой ошеломления: бросай и беги. Как у тебя, кстати, с меткостью? А у неё с реакцией? Будет неловко, если ты случайно выбьешь своей зазнобе глаз.

– Она меня точно убьёт…

– Мы же это уже обсуждали раньше: бьёт – значит любит, у тебя плохо с памятью? – Адриан съёживается под требовательным взглядом, отрицательно мотает головой, и Уэйд продолжает. – Вот! А дальше – по списку, надеюсь, ты его запомнил, – ну, а если эта тактика не сработает, то всегда остаётся вариант с похищением. – Любовь, друзья мои, это одна из трёх вещей, ради которых стоит жить.

– А две другие?

– Убийства и мексиканская еда конечно же, – пожимает плечами Уэйд. Все смеются, а он ощущает всю несправедливость этого мира – его, кажется, не принимают всерьёз. Есть свои минусы в том, чтобы быть кавайной школьницей. 

– Маринетт! – шепчет Аля и смотрит на него с ужасом и затаённым восторгом, пока парни переваривают краткий курс пикапа. – Ну, подруга, ты даёшь!

– Да? – он уже почти ненавидит это слово.

– Я и не подозревала в тебе таких глубин коварства, знаешь ли. Адриан последует твоим советам, и та девушка ни за что не ответит ему взаимностью. Он, весь такой отвергнутый, печальный и несчастный, придёт к тебе за новым советом, и тут-то ты его, ослабленного и ничего не подозревающего, возьмёшь тёпленьким. Блеск! Я всегда знала, что в экстремальных ситуациях ты резко начинаешь лучше соображать, но всё равно впечатлена. Только… тебе не кажется, что это немного нечестно? Даже, я бы сказала, совсем перебор?

Уэйд делает вид, что задумывается – обидно, но ничего нового: люди постоянно думают о нём что-то не то, а ведь он правда хочет помочь. Однако в своих знаниях о женщинах Уэйд не сомневается, поэтому даже жаль, что бедняжке Маринетт, как выяснилось, нравится именно этот пацан, но можно же дать пару советов уже ей, верно?

От его ответа их с Алей спасает звонок на урок и вошедшая в класс учительница; уже через пять минут он почти задрёмывает, слушая её монотонный голос.

__________  
*серия Рипост, в которой меч злодейки заклинивают и ломают при помощи батареи центрального отопления


	4. 04

Окончательно заснуть Уэйд не успевает – ему мешают грохот и пронзительный свист, раздавшиеся откуда-то снизу.

– Сохраняйте спокойствие, оставайтесь на местах, это наверняка очередное нападение, – пытается командовать учительница, но никто её не слушает – большая часть учеников устремляется к окну в надежде на зрелище, только Аля, Адриан и сам Уэйд на максимальной скорости бросаются к двери.

– Я покажу вам, что нельзя опаздывать! – гремит на всю школу чей-то истеричный голос.

Святые печенюшки, наконец-то движуха! Уэйд счастлив – как же ему надоело притворяться и подрабатывать школьным психологом…

Они вылетают из класса втроём, но вскоре разделяются – девчонка остаётся где-то позади, не в состоянии поддерживать темп; пацан в хорошей форме, но зачем-то ныряет в мужской туалет. Неужто испугался аж до медвежьей болезни?

– Стой! – одёргивает Уэйда высунувшаяся из сумочки Тикки. – Тебе нужно перевоплотиться! Найди укромное место! Ты же не собираешься сражаться так? 

Ну, именно так он и собирался поступить. Просто забыл про всю эту магическую фигню на радостях. Уэйд послушно вламывается в ближайшую дверь и оказывается в туалете. Похоже, этот – женский, но сейчас ему плевать на такие мелочи.

– Как перевоплотиться?

– Сказать «Тикки, трансформация», но снача…

– Тикки, трансформация! – Уэйд не привык медлить перед боем, не больше необходимого, но сегодня один из тех редких дней, когда он об этом жалеет – малышку с писком утягивает куда-то к его ушам. В серьги? Его временное тело окутывают розовые искры, и через секунду из большого зеркала на стене на Уэйда ошеломлённо пялится та самая пятнистая девчушка, по которой фанатеет подруга Жучка. 

– Оу, так я и есть та героическая нимфетка…* Тикки? Тикки?! – но та не отзывается, а он вспоминает видео и напарника, у которого наверняка можно узнать, как её вернуть. – И работать мне с этой ходячей рекламой Вискаса, да… Ладно, будем решать проблемы по возможности.

Сейчас ему нужно обзавестись хоть каким-то оружием. Рюкзак вместе с ножницами позорно забыт в классе, хорошо хоть сумочку с Тикки он просто не стал снимать. Уэйд оглядывает туалетную комнату на предмет какой-нибудь приличной трубы, но зацепляется взглядом за своё отражение и финтифлюшку, прицепленную на бедро.

– Йо-йо? Сраное йо-йо? И что мне с этой игрушкой делать, кому-нибудь в жопу засунуть? – не выдерживает он, рассмотрев ту поближе, а затем со всей силы кидает эту бесполезную фигню в сторону и тихо охреневает, когда она, вместо того, чтобы разлететься на мелкие осколки, насквозь проламывает стену.

– Оу, ладно, – Уэйд умеет признавать собственные ошибки. – Сегодня в меню отбивные.

Он пролезает в образовавшуюся дыру, подбирает йо-йо и с радостной улыбкой бежит в ту сторону, откуда периодически раздаются свист и грохот.

Источник беспорядка не приходится долго искать – на первом этаже школы разворачивается эпическое сражение.

– Вы больше не посмеете опаздывать! Я наведу здесь порядок! – вопит какая-то дамочка в стрёмном суперзлодейском костюме и размахивает телескопической указкой, от которой ловко уворачивается тинейджер в чёрном латексе, на четырёх лапах скача по всему помещению. Уши, хвост и смазливая рожа не позволяют ошибиться с идентификацией.

– А вы знали, что если в секунду убивать по одному китайцу, – Уэйд считает, что умение эффектно появиться – одна из его лучших черт, – то надо стрелять без перерыва ровно тридцать восемь лет и при этом не жрать, не спать, не срать, не…

Он не договаривает – эффект обалдения всех присутствующих уже достигает ста процентов, битва застывает, и Уэйд этим беззастенчиво пользуется, запуская йо-йо дамочке прямёхонько в лоб. Очень жаль, что она успевает увернуться и отпрыгнуть подальше.

– Рад встрече, ЛедиБаг, – отмирает напарник, изображая поклон.

– Ну хэллоу, китти восемнадцать плюс, а ты, оказывается, то ещё животное, – кивает ему Уэйд, для верности подмигивая, и с удовольствием наблюдает, как тот, запутавшись в хвосте, не падает лишь чудом. 

– Прошу прощения, кажется, мне слишком часто попадало по голове, в том числе и твоим йо-йо, моя Леди, – он растерянно улыбается. – У меня начались слуховые галлюцинации.

– Вот этим самым йо-йо? – не верит Уэйд, вспоминая печальную участь туалетной стены, на секундочку, бетонной и армированной! – У тебя что, тоже непробиваемый череп?

Увлёкшись разговором, он чуть не пропускает атаку – указка, в очередной раз со свистом удлинившись, выбивает крошку из лестницы там, где секунду назад были его ноги.

– Я Блюстительница Порядка! ЛедиБаг и Кот Нуар, отдайте свои талисманы или пожалеете, что выступили против меня! Вы познаете весь ужас моего наказания, если не поспешите подчиниться моей воле! Покоритесь, тогда я буду милостива!

– Мадам, у вас пафос с клыков капает, – Уэйд уходит от следующего удара перекатом, раскручивая йо-йо, чтобы использовать его в качестве щита. – О, из уха струйка потекла. Какое дурацкое имя для злодейки, честное слово, я уже не говорю про остальной текст – так клишировано и избито, словно под копирку писано. Что, есть какой-то негласный свод правил только для тех, кто в официальном клубе злодеев, или типа того? И почему я не в курсе, где, вообще-то, моя членская карточка, на почте потеряли? Хотя если для этого обязательно быть таким отстоем, то я пас!

Обозлённая Блюстительница беспрестанно пытается достать Уэйда своей указкой, а тем временем неко-кид заходит с другой стороны, но подобраться к ней достаточно близко не успевает.

– Я твоя смерть! – воет она, резким прыжком сокращая дистанцию, и оказывается почти вплотную к Уэйду.

– Сомневаюсь, уж больно ты нелепая, – скалится он, резко шарахаясь в сторону. – К тому же на сегодня свидание с моей красавицей у нас не запланировано. Она, конечно, любит сюрпризы, но не лишена стиля.

– Эээ... Твоей красавицей? – глаз вновь подбирающегося к Блюстительнице Кота дёргается, а та, заметив его, совершает ещё один скачок, чтобы не выпускать из поля зрения обоих противников.

– Любовь зла, – философски пожимает плечами Уэйд, в очередной раз посылая йо-йо в атаку.

– Мне ли не знать, – кивает Кот, и его лицо озаряется глубинным пониманием. – Ты не моя Леди, не ЛедиБаг!

– Твои – в лесу кусты и шишки, – закатывает глаза Уэйд. – Божечки-кошечки, дошло наконец, слава яйцам! Совсем мышей не ловишь, пацан.

– Что ты с ней сделала, отвечай, Подражательница! – истерит это бамбино даунито.

– О, ты знал Ванессу?** – ностальгически вздыхает Уэйд и немного смягчается. – Только давай без пены – я-то в худшем случае сорока укольчиками отделаюсь, а вот ты – одним, но зато последним. Вернётся твоя девчонка. Завтра. У неё выходной, а я на замене. 

– Кто же ты тогда?

– Дэд… эээ… Баг? – сомневается Уэйд, но решает, что в принципе нормуль. – Дэдбаг, да. 

Позабытая ими Блюстительница пользуется моментом, подбирается совсем близко и почти наносит Уэйду удар.

– Осторожно! – Кот отталкивает его, уронив при этом, и валится сверху, неплохо так облапив.

– Воу-воу, полегче. Не март на дворе, – Уэйд спихивает с себя горе-спасателя.

– Я не специально, – пытается отмазаться тот и переводит тему. – Акума наверняка в её указке. Используй Супер Шанс! 

– Супер Шанс? – переспрашивает Уэйд, и его йо-йо самостоятельно взлетает в воздух, ярко сверкает, а обратно возвращается уже в компании. – Примирительное тако? – удивлённо разглядывая появившийся предмет, Уэйд опознаёт в нём любимое блюдо, но делиться вкусняхой ему не очень хочется. – Эй, Блюстительница, может, лучше шаурмы? – Уэйд многозначительно косится на Кота. – У меня и продукты с собой, как удачно. Ты ведь любишь шаурму?

– Гринписа на тебя нет! – возмущается строптивый ингридиент, на всякий случай непроизвольно делая шаг назад.

Блюстительница выбивает из руки Уэйда тако, и оно падает на пол, он не успевает укусить даже разок.

– Ну всё, клизма в ботах, щас мы ИЗ ТЕБЯ блюдо дня сделаем! Кебаб! – он в ярости: одна несчастная печенька на завтрак, а сейчас еду и вовсе почти прямо изо рта увели. – Время пиздюлей! 

Уэйд складывает йо-йо – время игрушек прошло – и потирает руки. Он ловко подныривает под указку и переходит к ближнему бою. Удар, прыжок, удар, подсечка, уклониться, прямой в челюсть, пинок в коленную чашечку. В рукопашной Блюстительница не так хороша, и Уэйд методично выбивает из неё дерьмо, доводя до состояния, когда она уже не сможет сопротивляться. Последний аккорд – удушающий захват. Пальцы Блюстительницы бесполезно скребут по его рукам, а потом она обмякает, и на пол падает указка, которую тут же подхватывает Кот и ломает об колено. В воздух взмывает фиолетовая бабочка.

– Лови её, лови скорее! – вопит он, но Уэйд не слушает.

– Эта тварь уронила МОЁ ТАКО, – рычит он, с прежней силой стискивая горло Блюстительницы.

– Мы не убиваем людей, тебе не говорили? Эта женщина ни в чём не виновата – ей при помощи акумы управлял Бражник, она даже не вспомнит потом ничего, – начинает паниковать Кот и пытается разжать его хватку. – Перестань, чёрт тебя дери! У ЛедиБаг будут из-за этого серьёзные проблемы. Не поймаешь бабочку – половина города такими Блюстительницами станет. Ну же, используй йо-йо!

– Эх, ну вот чего тебе стоило не встревать, а? Откуда ты на мою голову такой морально озабоченный взялся? – вынужденно соглашается Уэйд. – Хорошо, но только ради Тикки.

Он отпускает окончательно сомлевшую дамочку и занимается очищением бабочки.

– Ты... ты знаешь её имя? – а вот теперь Кот выглядит совершенно несчастным, и куда только делся весь боевой настрой. – Но откуда?

– Она мне сама сказала этим утром, – не понимает его чувств Уэйд. Люди – и другие сущности – ведь обычно представляются при встрече, что же тут такого. – Хотя заочно мы познакомились несколько раньше.

– А как давно? Почему она тебе доверилась? – продолжает выпытывать Кот с горящими глазами.

– Не слишком. Что тут сказать, просто я обаяшка, – пожимает плечами Уэйд, вспоминая наконец, что лучше бы ему не болтать лишнего, допрос начинает его напрягать. – А ты бы прислушался к народной мудрости, киса, там, где про любопытство и твоих погубленных сородичей.

Разгореться ссоре не даёт громкий писк – услышав его, Кот вздрагивает и косится на дверной проём, в котором маячит Аля с телефоном наизготовку. Вот же шустрая и целеустремлённая девица, интересно, давно она там? 

– Дэдбаг, нам пора уходить! – он наклоняется и подбирает злосчастное тако. – Вот, держи. Подбрось его, а затем используй Чудесное Исцеление.

Делая то, о чём его попросили, Уэйд жалеет, что не дослушал сначала Тикки, но он же не знал, что она пропадёт, верно? А ночные инструкции Жучка как-то выветрились из головы. Зато с паршивого кота хоть пользы чуток.

Вокруг них летает рой божьих коровок, восстанавливая разрушения. Всё-таки магия – крутая штука, но Кот не даёт ему насладиться зрелищем в полной мере – хватает Уэйда в охапку, вываливается в ближайшее окно и прямо по стене забирается на крышу. Ещё один паучковый подражатель на его голову.

Как жаль, что этот шведский стол для блох и извращенцев нельзя по-тихому где-нибудь прикопать. Возмутиться вслух Уэйду мешает розовая вспышка и необходимость поймать внезапно появившуюся и готовую упасть Тикки, на которую он тут же переключает всё своё внимание.

__________  
* Уэйд привык к широкому ассортименту обтянутых разноцветным латексом жопок и не знает, что в этой вселенной выбор... ограничен, вот и не признал сразу.   
** Ванесса Карлисл, бывшая девушка Уэйда, мутант по имени Copycat (Подражательница (отсылка к одноимённой серии со скульптором)). Пущена на фарш саблезубым.


	5. 05

– М-маринетт? – лепечет Кот, только кому до него есть дело, когда Тикки вернулась? Но с ней явно что-то не так.

– Печенье, – чтобы расслышать её шёпот, Уэйду приходиться наклониться к ладони, на которой она лежит.

– За печеньем шагом марш, – командует он Коту, но тот, похоже, конкретно завис.

Отвесив этому медленному газу хороший пинок по лодыжке, не настолько сильный, чтобы лишить способности передвигаться, но вполне достаточный для приведения в чувства всяких нервных потрясённых, Уэйд раздельно, с нажимом повторяет:

– Печенье. Быстро.

До Кота наконец-то доходит, что от него требуется, и он поспешно спрыгивает с крыши. 

Тикки едва шевелится, и Уэйд со вздохом подставляет вторую ладонь ей под голову, надеясь, что так у неё получится хотя бы сесть.

– Сумочка, – выдыхает она еле слышно, и он, вспомнив, что ещё утром туда отправилась как раз необходимая сейчас печенька, достаёт искомое, восхищаясь её предусмотрительностью.

– Что же мы наделали, – шепчет Тикки, откусывая первый кусочек, она выглядит такой потерянной и несчастной, что сердце дрогнуло бы даже, наверное, у мудака Френсиса,* хоть это и в принципе невозможно. – Кот Нуар не должен знать личность ЛедиБаг. Что теперь будет…

– Он и не узнает, я всё исправлю, малышка, – обещает Уэйд. – Мы собьём его со следа!

Через несколько минут возвращается понурый Кот с пачкой крекеров в когтях.

– Лучшее, что мне удалось быстро достать… – оправдывается эта тумбочка с начёсом. Ну хоть не с пустыми руками припёрся.

– В глаза мне посмотрел! – Уэйд хватает Кота за бубенчик, заставляя склониться к себе. – Слушай внимательно: ты не должен был узнать, кто подменяет ЛедиБаг, и ты сделаешь вид, что не узнал. Мой косяк, не спорю, но ты будешь молчать в тряпочку, иначе вот эта золотая безделушка останется единственной частью твоего организма, ещё способной звенеть! Даже не думай потом за мной следить, расспрашивать или каким другим способом пытаться выяснить личность настоящей ЛедиБаг, ясно? Что произошло на этой крыше, здесь же навсегда и останется. Если, конечно, твои собственные бубенцы тебе дороги не как память, – он кидает красноречивый кровожадный взгляд на предмет разговора. – Я доступно излагаю?

– Предельно, – бедное животное сглатывает и становится ощутимо бледнее. Зато теперь он точно не догадается, что Жучок и есть ЛедиБаг. 

– Значит, мы друг друга поняли, – удовлетворённо улыбается Уэйд. Нет, ему не чуждо чувство мужской солидарности, но уж если накосячил, то надо исправлять. Он с умилением наблюдает, как Тикки догрызает печенье, оживая прямо на глазах.

– Давай сюда, – забрав крекеры и открыв пачку, Уэйд пересыпает добрую её половину в сумочку – на всякий случай, – а остатками делится с остальными. Тикки скромно берёт пару штук и начинает ими аппетитно хрустеть, сам он от неё не отстаёт, а Кот благородно отказывается и, кажется, не знает, куда себя деть. – Ты как, малышка? Неужели это всегда настолько тяжело?

– Уже нормально, спасибо. Обычно превращение даётся легче, – пытается успокоить Уэйда Тикки. – Просто ты не ЛедиБаг, и для перенастройки потребовалось больше сил.

Ему остаётся кивать и надеяться, что так и есть, хотя бы частично.

– Так я тогда, наверное, пойду? – робко предлагает какое-то время успешно притворявшийся ветошью Кот.

– Куда-то спешишь? – возвращаться на занятия Уэйду не хочется – хватит на сегодня косяков с конспирацией. В его голове рождается коварный план, для выполнения которого может понадобиться лапа помощи, перед владельцем которой они всё равно уже засветились похлеще рождественской ёлки, так что терять нечего. – Солнце в зените, а мы ещё никого не убили. Непорядок!

– Но я же говорил, что мы людей не убиваем, – робко напоминает Кот, на всякий случай отходя подальше.

– Так я и не про них – завелось тут у вас одно насекомое, может, попробуем ролевые игры с сан инспекцией? – Уэйд с надеждой переводит взгляд на Тикки, но видит на её личике упрёк и сникает. – Шучу! Эй, я просто хочу помочь.

– Силу Бражнику даёт талисман, если забрать у него брошь, он больше не сможет вредить людям, – говорит она после долгого раздумья.

– В рот мне ноги, малышка, – огорчается Уэйд. Увечья, убийства, расчленение… он спец в кровавом месиве, а тырить брошки – немного не его профиль, но чего не сделаешь ради этих синих глаз. – Ладно, ищем вашу злокозненную Капустницу и грабим. Такой план устроит?

– Мы уже полтора года не можем найти Бражника, – вставляет свои пять копеек Кот. – Это не так просто – за всё время у нас был только один подозреваемый, но и с ним мы ошиблись.

– Попробовать-то можно, – дипломатично пожимает плечами Уэйд, хотя он и не питает иллюзий относительно способностей блондинок к дедукции. – Свежий взгляд, всё такое. Что вы о нём вообще знаете?

– Точно, ты же никогда особенно не интересовалась всем этим, – с готовностью кивает Кот.

– Маньячим за мной? – Уэйд смотрит на него с подозрением. Надо будет не забыть предупредить Жучка.

– Нет, что ты, – пугается потенциальный малолетний сталкер, размахивая руками. – Просто мне так показалось. Мы, конечно, встречались всего несколько раз, но ты, в отличие от всех остальных, никогда ничего такого у меня не спрашивала, вот я и решил, что не интересуешься. А это не так?

– Сейчас уже неважно, рассказывай давай, – выворачивается Уэйд, не ожидавший подставы, но Кот, кажется, ничего не замечает и послушно излагает. 

– Ну… Бражник посылает акум, заражая людей, чтобы они выполнили за него грязную работу, как ты уже знаешь. Ему нужны наши талисманы – если их собрать, можно загадать желание, но эта магия имеет свою цену: то, что он получит, потеряет кто-то другой.

– Закон сохранения типа, – понятливо кивает Уэйд и с грустью смотрит на опустевший пакет, в котором не осталось крекеров. – А чего именно он хочет? Всех убить, мирового господства?

– Мы не знаем, но разве это важно? – наивно моргает Кот.

– Тоже мне, блин, детектив нашёлся. Злодеи любят поболтать и могут случайно себя при этом выдать. Классика жанра, – снисходительно поясняет Уэйд. – К тому же вычислить засранца намного проще, когда знаешь мотив. А что с тем подозреваемым? Как вы вообще на него вышли, если зацепок никаких нет?

– Есть одна книга – в своё время пропала вместе с брошью – она, как мы думали, должна быть у Бражника. Нам случайно повезло найти её нынешнего владельца, – признаётся Тикки после непродолжительного молчания. – Но того человека акуманизировали, как только мы начали его подозревать, а владельца талисмана акуманизировать нельзя.

– Как удо-о-обно, – задумчиво тянет Уэйд, он не верит в совпадения. – Ну допустим. А вы узнали, откуда эта самая книга у него взялась – не от Бродяжника ли она была получена?

– Он сказал, это подарок, – отвечает Кот и предвосхищает парочку дальнейших вопросов. – От пропавшей несколько лет назад жены, которая Бражником в принципе быть не может.

– Это ещё почему она не может? Ты шовинист? – не соглашается Уэйд, совершенно не обращая внимания на изображающего статую оскорблённой невинности Кота. – А что на публике не светится, так для злодейств это даже удобнее – не нужно отвлекаться. Я так думаю, нам с вашим подозреваемым перетереть нужно. Даже если дамочка не при делах, он может знать, где она ту книжку достала. Мы знаем адрес?

– Кот Нуар покажет дорогу, – первой подаёт голос Тикки, Уэйд понимает, что она на его стороне. – Только прежде тебе нужно трансформироваться.

– А без этого никак? – расстраивается он, не желая, чтобы ей снова стало плохо. – Я справлюсь, незачем тебе мучить себя, малышка.

– Ни к чему нам тебя официально в это втягивать, пойдёшь под видом ЛедиБаг, – безапелляционно командует Тикки, но потом немного смягчается. – За меня не переживай – всё пройдёт нормально.

– Моего мнения вы спросить не хотите? – с какой-то грустью уточняет Кот, но ответа не ждёт. – Не парьтесь, это был риторический вопрос, я привык. 

– Тикки, трансформация!

__________  
* он же Аякс, реально на всю башку отмороженный мудак; в результате мутации лишён чувств: физически и эмоционально.


	6. 06

– Мы там не заблудимся? – Уэйд кисло разглядывает особняк поистине компенсирующих размеров, хотя прыгать по крышам ему понравилось, и он даже немного жалеет, что они добрались так быстро. – А если он за хлебушком вышел? Не хотелось бы до утра ползать по пустым комнатам.

– Месье Агрест не выходит из дома, – успокаивает его Кот, хотя сам почему-то выглядит нервно. – Мы с ЛедиБаг там бывали, так что я знаком с планировкой – кабинет хозяина точно найду. Только он не любит, когда его беспокоят.

– Придётся ему сделать для нас исключение, – флегматично пожимает плечами Уэйд, а уж добровольно месье Агрест так поступит или нет – дело десятое. – Вот же хуева туча окон… сумеешь найти нужное?

– Мы пойдём не через дверь? – удивляется Кот, хотя кто бы говорил, но точно не любитель утаскивать временных напарников как раз через окна.

– Не, это скучно, – улыбается Уэйд и принимает нарочито пафосную позу. – К тому же эффектное супергеройское появление – залог успеха.

– Вон то окно, – послушно тыкает коготком Кот. 

– Может, он всё-таки ушёл за перекусом? – чешет затылок Уэйд, когда они приземляются на нужный подоконник и не обнаруживают в комнате ни единой живой души. – Подождём?

Стоило бы засечь время, но у него нет часов.

– Проверим другие – уже полчаса прошло, не меньше, – решает он, когда ему надоедает ждать, а кабинет по-прежнему пуст. – Я направо, ты налево, погнали.

Через некоторое время они встречаются на другой стороне здания.

– Его помощница Натали в приёмной, больше я никого не видел, – напряженно отчитывается Кот. – А ты нашла что-нибудь?

– Неа, – Уэйд начинает подозревать, что информация о затворничестве объекта не вполне соответствует действительности. – Свалил-таки походу куда-то наш Агрест.

– Да не может этого быть, – упорствует наивное летнее дитя. – Он живёт затворником.

– Ну да, а в Советском Союзе секса не было, – хмыкает Уэйд. – Не стоит так слепо верить всему, что тебе говорят.

– Давай спросим Натали, она должна знать, – предлагает Кот. – Может, он просто в ванной.

– Хм… так долго? – сомневается Уэйд, рассеяно оглядывая особняк, и зацепляется взглядом за один странный декоративный элемент. – А чего это за витраж такой с дыркой на металлическом фоне? 

– Не знаю, странно это, – Кот с подозрением разглядывает вышеозначенное архитектурное излишество. – Похоже на окно – встроенные металлические заглушки есть на всех окнах, но они обычно открыты. Да и помещение, которое должно быть за ним… вроде бы чердак, но в доме прохода туда нет.

– О как, – Уэйд смотрит на него почти уважительно – хоть и сопливые ещё эти два героя, но неплохо они подготовились, когда считали этого мужика подозреваемым. – Надо бы проверить.

– Но как? Даже если мы разобьём окно, металл не пробить – он особо прочный, на случай нападения. Изнутри тоже не вариант, если только стену ломать.

– Зря ты так – вариант отличный, только её можно сломать и снаружи, – воодушевляется Уэйд и снимает с бедра йо-йо. – У меня и инструмент подходящий имеется. 

Он ждёт, что сейчас последует очередная порция возражений из серии «мы так не делаем», но Кот молчит, и Уэйд, посильнее размахнувшись, с удовольствием проделывает вход на предполагаемый чердак, и они запрыгивают внутрь.

– Это мы удачно зашли, – говорит Уэйд, когда оседает пыль, и становится возможным различить высокую фигуру в маске. – Мадам Баттерфляй, здрасьте, может, последуешь примеру и сразу избавишь себя от страданий?

– Что ты сделал с месье Агрестом? – хищно щурится Кот, в данный момент больше похожий на какого-нибудь своего менее домашнего и цивилизованного сородича.

– Ничего, но это только пока, всё может измениться, – вещает фиолетовое чучело из садо-мазо отдела.* – ЛедиБаг и Кот Нуар, отдайте мне свои талисманы, тогда никто не пострадает!

– Ну снова здорово, пластинку заело? – Уэйд делает пробный бросок йо-йо. – А фасад у тебя не треснет?

– Нет!

– Поспорим? – многообещающе улыбается Уэйд, готовый лично поспособствовать. – Не тому психу ты сегодня дорогу перешёл, мотылёк. 

– А я подержу, чтоб ровно получилось, – поддакивает Кот. А у него, оказывается, есть-таки потенциал, всё дело в мотивации. 

Бражник хорош, но с одной тростью против двоих не тянет, и уже через минуту на его шее затягивается леска йо-йо.

– Зачем тебе талисманы? Душенька требует мирового господства? – Уэйд нажимает, сильнее затягивая петлю. – Учти, расстояние от тебя до рая щас короче, чем из пизды волосок. **

Ну да, это не по плану, но ведь любопытно же.

– Я просто хочу вернуть жену, – хрипит Бражник, царапая собственную шею в безуспешных попытках освободиться. – Никто же не пострадал в итоге.

– Любо-о-овь. Какой неожиданный поворот, – Уэйд может его понять, ему даже как-то немного неудобно теперь пытаться остановить беднягу. – Масштабный ты парень, уважаю. Вот не мог, как все нормальные люди, вены ложкой попытаться вскрыть или типа того?

Глаза обмякшего Бражника закатываются – он теряет сознание, и Уэйд, подождав ещё десяток секунд для верности, ослабляет петлю йо-йо и срывает с его груди пресловутую брошку.

– Папа? – Кот оседает на пол там, где стоял, когда злодейский костюм пропадает с фиолетовой вспышкой, открывая взгляду настоящую личность Бражника.

– Люк, я твой отец! – нарочито сипит Уэйд, подёргивая лицом. – Нет, серьёзно? Так сложно было придумать что-то другое? Чуваки, да сколько можно уже откапывать стюардессу? Авторские отчисления старине Джорджи вы, конечно, зажилите? Ещё и жену приплели…

– Эээ… Дэдбаг? – Кот смотрит с опаской и как-то виновато, у бедного пацана, похоже, шок.

– О, я это вслух? Забей, чувак, не обращай внимания, – вздыхает Уэйд и начинает вертеть цацку Бражника между пальцами. – Где тут у вас Ородруин, в который можно пристроить эту безделушку? Да помню я, что нельзя её расфигачить, помню, но куда-то же деть нужно?

– Мы должны передать талисман хранителю, – воодушевляется Кот, он выглядит уже не таким жалким.

– Ладушки, – соглашается Уэйд, суёт ему брошку в лапы и выпрыгивает в окно. – Ты ж с этим справишься, верно? А я пойду, покеда.

– Дэдбаг, а дырку заделать Чудесным Исцелением? – но крик Кота пропадает впустую. 

Уэйд какое-то время петляет по Парижским крышам, а потом вспоминает, что не знает адреса Жучка; как превратиться обратно, чтобы спросить дорогу у Тикки, он тоже не выяснил.

Сгущаются сумерки, и живот Уэйда бурчит всё настойчивее, он почти решается на крошечное ограбление какого-нибудь продуктового магазинчика, когда в его голову приходит гениальная идея: в прошлый раз магия создала еду, так почему бы не повторить?

Супер Шанс злостно обламывает Уэйда, выдав карту. Проследовав по отмеченному на ней маршруту, он оказывается возле смутно знакомой пекарни, и трансформация с писком пропадает сама собой. 

Операция по проникновению внутрь и добыче еды, без палева перед родителями Жучка, проходит успешно – не без помощи Тикки, – а ни на что большее сил уже нет, и Уэйд, пообещав не открывать никому личность Кота, отрубается, едва коснувшись подушки, чтобы завтра проснуться уже в собственном теле.

__________  
* вы маску его вообще видели? Не поверю, что это только мои ассоциации.   
** честно спизжено из второго Блейда (в переводе Гоблина). Ну не смогла удержаться, каюсь, уж больно сильно эта фраза мне нравится.


	7. 07

Тикки завела себе страничку на том злосчастном сайте, из-за которого и заварилась вся каша, по вечерам она частенько зависает в чате, периодически глупо хихикая и зачитывая Маринетт особенно удачные моменты.

Уэйд плохо влияет на них обеих, это становится очевидным, когда Хлоя – в ответ на очередной наезд – получает просьбу не доводить до греха, а то уж больно геморройно потом будет тело прятать.

Адриан иногда очень странно смотрит на Маринетт, но каждый раз спешно отводит глаза и спрашивать ни о чём не решается. При разговоре с ней он краснеет, бледнеет, мнётся и путает слова.

Аля не знает, что это от страха, и тихо радуется за подругу.

Бражник побеждён, но талисман Павлина всё ещё не найден. 

Вскоре ЛедиБаг и Кот Нуар должны встретиться с мастером Фу, чтобы договориться, как они будут его искать.

Адриан грустит в ожидании встречи и думает, что лучше: пушистые наручники или снайперка, ведь отпиливать голову отцу ему всё-таки не хочется, он даже в полицию его сдавать не стал. Зато в сердце поселилась надежда: лучшая подруга, – а кому ещё могла ЛедиБаг доверить талисман – наверняка точно знает путь к сердцу его любимой, и он намерен воспользоваться её советами.

Над Парижем уже неделю летает самолёт с постером и номером телефона, но Маринет не собирается звонить – она подозревает, чьих рук это дело.


End file.
